And how would you know!
by MercuryStars
Summary: Lucifer's daughter, Estrella, is learning about the devil in school. When the teacher talks about how he is the root of all evil, she defends her father.


Disclaimer- I don't own Lucifer.

 **A/N \- Estrella is 13 and Estrella is Spanish for Star. Get it? Cause Lucifer created the Stars!**

Estrella POV

* * *

Ok, so I'm class and not really paying attention. Hey, don't judge, my grades are good enough! Anyway, I wasn't paying attention until Miss Brooks started talking about religion, Christianity to be specific.

It wasn't difficult to work out that she herself was a Christian, what with the cross she always wore and the fact she always quoted bible passages. Back to the point though, I was prepared to space out again when she mentioned Lucifer, or as I know him better, dad.

This is the point that I started paying attention. "Now class, can anyone tell me anything about Lucifer?" I glanced over as one kid, Tommy, put his hand up. "Yes, Tommy. What can you tell us?"

Tommy lowered his hand and instead of providing any info just asked who Lucifer was. With an eye roll, I answered his question before Miss Brooks could, "He's the devil, Tommy."

"Very good Estrella, could you tell us anything else?" the teacher asked, looking at me expectantly, along with the rest of the class.

Now, I knew that we would have very differing opinions on what kind of a person dad actually was, so instead of starting a fight, I thought I could have some fun, with minimal trouble, "My dad is Lucifer."

I hid a smile behind my hands at the slightly annoyed look she was giving me. "Now Estrella, be serious. That's not funny."

I answered her with, "It might not be funny, but it's true. My dad's name is Lucifer Morningstar, he owns Lux."

She still looked disapproving but turned back to the rest of the class instead of focusing on me. I had the feeling that she didn't really like me. That's fine. I didn't like her either, so long as she didn't say anything against my dad we wouldn't have a problem.

Somehow though, I think a confrontation may be unavoidable.

"Now class, as it looks like none of you knows much, I'll tell you. Lucifer has many names, The Devil, Satan, Beelzebub..." Mumbling under my breath I added, "He prefers 'Old Scratch'"

Apparently, Miss Brooks didn't appreciate my interruption, "Something you'd like to share with the class, Miss Morningstar?" Shaking my head, I went back to doodling in my notebook.

As she continued I got more annoyed. She wouldn't shut up about how evil he was and how he was trying to get us to 'stray from God's path.' Rolling my eyes once more I thought to myself, 'sure he is.'

Then one kid decided to ask if Lucifer had kids, the others laughed, but Miss Brooks looked deadly serious. "If Lucifer were to have a child it would be known as the anti-christ. The evilest thing to walk the earth since Lucifer himself and it would bring about the end of life as we know it."

At this point, I had to fake a coughing fit to hide my laughter, I mean, I could be snarky, sarcastic and flippant, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to 'bring about the end of life as we know it.' Grandfather, they're all so dramatic.

This went on for some time until she finally broke the camels back, so to speak. She finally started on how all the faults of humanity stemmed from Lucifer, how he brought evil into this world and everything would be fine if he hadn't.

Yeah, to say I was angry was an understatement. I was livid. I threw my things into my bag and stood up to leave the class. "Where do you think you're going?" The object of my anger called after me.

"Anywhere but here! I'm not going to sit there and listen to someone go on a rant about someone who they've never met and spout off a bunch of nonsense! News flash! Lucifer didn't bring evil into this world! Humanity did that all on their own! Lucifer isn't evil, he's not a monster, he isn't to blame for all of your sins and his kid isn't going to end the damn world!"

I knew I shouldn't have yelled but at this point, I didn't care. With all the crap she was talking about my dad (and me) I think I had a right to be angry. It was definitely worth it to be sent to the principal's office if it meant getting out of there.

So that's how I ended up outside the main office waiting for dad to come pick me up and take me home for the start of my two-day suspension.

* * *

I glanced over when I heard the double doors swing open, 'So dramatic,' I thought to myself, but I couldn't help my slight smirk. He flashed me a grin of his own as he blew past me and into the office.

Dad talked to the principal for a few minutes while I sat outside waiting for it to be done. As dad came out I stood up and he grabbed my hand as we walked out, climbing into the Corvette.

* * *

"So he said the reason for the suspension was that you tried to leave class early and yelled at the teacher," Dad said it with a slight grin, but I was still mad.

"We were quote un-quote learning about Christianity..."

Dad looked over at me humming once although I could tell he was interested.

That was when I had my second mini explosion of the day, "If you had only heard the crap she said about you! I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to!"

Keeping his eyes on the road he replied, "Slow down, Estrella. What exactly did she say?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual about how you're evil and trying to trick everyone into going to hell and everything humanity ever did wrong is your fault. Idiots. There was also the nice little bit about how I, being your child, am the antichrist and going to bring about the rapture and end life as they know it..."

Lucifer always got angry when people blamed their wrongdoings on him but he got even angrier when people tried to claim his daughter was also evil. If he had known this when they were back at the school, he would have given that teacher a piece of his mind. Maybe even let her see Mr Crispy as Estrella loved to call his devil face.

Instead, he just turned left, instead of right taking them away from Lux. "Dad? Where are we going?"

"To that new ice cream shop, you wanted to try. I feel you deserve a reward."

'So I guess the day didn't turn out too bad after all' the girl smiled.

* * *

 **A/N \- Hello! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Anyone spot the Hamilton reference? Have a good day!**

 _-MercuryStars_


End file.
